How much I care
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: When Beast boy's birthday comes around, Raven wants to make this birthday the best. But what happens when she loses her mind at his birthday and can't control herself? How will she deal with it? And will she lose the one person she cares for? Read&Review!
1. The Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Hope you guys like this story. My second one!

HeartOfRaven

Raven looked at the sky. It was so gray that even she felt that is was irritating. She wanted to do something exciting for Beast boy's Birthday but didn't know what.

Today was the day that he would turn 17 and surprisingly he was older than her. But she couldn't think of anything to do or anything to give him. He wasn't the child she once knew. He was now almost a man and knowing this, it would be hard to stay on his level of thinking. She knew how he always said he would leave the team when he turned 18 so she wanted to do something good for him and make his last year great.

She walked to the TV and turned it on. Since Cyborg was in the kitchen making breakfast, Star and Robin were in his room, and Beast boy was sleeping, she decided to just relax. AS she watched the screen, an ad caught her eye. She watched more and jumped off the couch, shutting the television off. She started for the door when she was stopped by Cy.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Cy, it is 8 o' clock right now. That is not early…" Cyborg just shook his head and shooed her with his hand. Raven smiled at him and walked out the door. She headed down to the nearest mall and went to a sports shop. She saw the item that was on the commercial, bought it, and quickly flew back home. She had to get it rapped before tonight.

When she finally got back, she ran to her rooms and carefully shut her door. She went over, grabbed her raping paper, and began her small duty. When she finally finished, she walked out and saw Beast boy sitting outside of his room.

"Hey…" she said, smiling slightly. He just looked up and her and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

He stood up and looked at her. "I am locked out of my room…I can't remember my password…and my reminder is inside my room…"

Raven laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come grab onto me…" Beast boy looked at her strange.

"Um Rae, I know you may like me but this is a little to fast…" Raven backed away quickly.

"Not in that way you sicko!" Beast boy laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, ok…" He grabbed onto her and she sunk through the floor and into his room. When they got there, Raven noticed how clean it was. Knowing Beast boy, this was good for him, although, he was a lot older now and also more mature. He smiled and went over to the key pad and changed the password to something he could always remember. As he walked back to her, he noticed how she was slightly staring at him.

"What…?" He asked smiling at her facial expression. "Huh? Oh…uh…nothing…just thinking." She felt her cheeks grow red. She had been staring at his muscles that had formed over the year. She was amazed at how much he had changed and she could barely take her eyes off of him.

"Ok then…" He slowly reached out and tucked a small piece of hair out of her face. She looked up at him and got lost in his eyes.

"Thanks…" she said. He slowly went closer to her face and was about to kiss her when Cyborg knocked on his door.

"Dude, have you seen Raven!? She came back but isn't in her room."

Beast boy paused and Raven quickly went through the ground and into her room. Beast boy opened his door and smiled at Cy.

"I think she is in her room dude…really." Cyborg looked at him and then walked to her room and knocked.

"Yes?" Raven asked as she opened her door.

"Why didn't you answer before when I knocked?" I was in the bathroom…sorry." Cyborg laughed and turned around.

"Whatever, breakfast is ready." Raven nodded and looked over at Beast boy. He smiles at her and she walks out towards him, shutting her door behind her. "Sorry for leaving…I just didn't want him getting the wrong impression."

Beast boy smiled and nodded.

"You uh, ready to go get breakfast…?" she asked. "Yeah, let's go…" he said and walked with her into the kitchen.

I thought it was pretty good! What about you! R&R please!

HeartOfRaven


	2. Trying Again

Beast boy and Raven reached the kitchen and noticed that Cyborg was not there.

"What sense does that make? He tells us to come into the kitchen and he isn't even here!" said Raven slightly irritated.

Beast boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"This should help." He said and handed a small note to Raven for her to read.

It said:

Hey guys! I went to the store to pick up a few things for the T-car. I will be back soon and please, whatever you're planning to do today, keep it at a quiet level cuz Robin and Star are still probably sleeping. And I don't wanna work practice and train today. So keep it down! See ya guys later.

Cyborg P.S. QUIET!

Raven laughed and turned towards Beast boy.

"Hey Beast boy, don't forget to be quiet."

Beast boy rolled his eyes and went along with her little ramble. "Ok, I won't, but did you mention that we should be quiet?"

Raven smiled. "I don't think I did. Oh, and you might wanna be quiet."

Beast boy shook his head and laughed, then walked over to the table. Raven followed close behind and took her seat.

"This is good," said Beast boy, stuffing his face with the food. "Beast boy…" Raven said. "I think your eating meat."

Beast boy spit out his food and began to wipe his tongue off with his napkin.

"It was a joke…" said raven trying not to laugh.

"Raven, that is so uncool," said Beast boy, calming down and eating again.

Raven just smiled and kept eating her own food. Beast boy looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Rae, you wanna go somewhere tonight…with me…?"

Raven looked up at him and looked back down to her plate. "Are you asking me out?" she asked, and slightly blushed but hid it. "Well, if you don't like that term, I could use another like "Outing" or "Business Trip." He said laughing a little.

Raven smiled and looked up. "Don't you think you should be celebrating with the rest of the team tonight…? I mean, it is your birthday." She said looking at him and back down.

"Ok, so you have a point. But, we could just go at around 9 o' clock. That way we have time to get celebrate and then get ready." Raven nodded and then walked over to the window.

"Hey Beast boy…?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked taking their plates and cleaning them off in the sink.

"Do you ever wish you were normal? Well…not that you're un-normal, but like you didn't look like what you look like…?" she asked a little unsure of his next answer.

She slowly looked up almost getting locked in his eyes, and turned away.

"Yeah…sometimes." He said walking a little bit closer. "Why?" Raven turned around slightly but never brought her eyes up to meet him.

"Well, I was just wondering. I hate being creepy…" she said, and folded her arms around herself.

Beast boy quickly walked to her and turned her around. "Raven…you will never be creepy!" He pulled her into a hug and she slowly pulled away.

"Well that is what everyone else thinks…including you." she said and walked past him towards the door. Beast boy quickly ran in front of her and stopped her from her escape.

"Raven…I will never think your creepy!" Raven looked up at him and frowned.

"Then why did you say it!? You always told me how I should have gotten out more…been normal…tried to have a life instead of being cramped up in my room all the time and to stop being creepy." Beast boy held onto her arms securely and began to calm her down.

"Raven, I was younger back then. I didn't understand what all you went through because I wasn't you. Plus, in the end, I said sorry for what I said because I knew that I was wrong. And besides, people out there would be lucky to know you but they are so held up in the lies of commercialism that they don't even know what a real person looks like. They are to busy trying to be someone else. So don't call yourself creepy cuz you are normal and nobody can tell you otherwise."

Beast boy stepped aside allowing her to pass. He knew that if he kept her any longer, she might get mad. Raven slowly walked past him and then stopped and turned around.

"Beast boy…do you uh…wanna go swimming…with me…?" she asked and smiled a little bit.

Beast boy nodded and followed her into the hall way and each one went their separate ways. Before Raven went into her room, she turned and smiled at Beast boy. Beast boy smiled back and then went into his room.

He quickly put on his swim trunks and grabbed hi towel and walked out. He closed his door behind him and saw Raven standing there with her cloak wrapped around her and a light purple towel in her hand.

"Finally you're ready!" she smiled and laughed.

"Oh please, I was waiting for you, and when I heard you shut your door, I walked out." He smirked at her. He paused for a moment and continued.

"Are you wearing a bathing suit under there?"

"No, I am naked" she said.

He smiled and laughs and she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

When they got out of the house and down to the ocean water, Beast boy set his stuff down and ran in. Rae looked at him and giggled.

"You're gonna get eaten by a shark if you keep splashing around like that!" Beast boy smiled and laughed.

"Rae, I can turn into any sea animal, I think I will be ok."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to a nice rock to set her stuff down. She slowly slipped of her cloak and laid it down, all the while, Beast boy was staring. He had known that Raven had a nice figure but now, she looked great.

He felt his stomach turn when she caught him staring and he quickly turned away. He dove under the water and turned to a dolphin and swam lower.

Raven slowly walked out into the water and noticed it really wasn't cold at all. Since it was like 90 degrees outside, but still gray, it made her feel refreshed. She got in all the way and then felt something touch her foot.

"Come on Beast boy...that isn't funny." Beast boy rose out of the water behind her with a grin on his face and all of a sudden pushed her under. She came up coughing water.

"Beast boy! I am cough gonna cough kill you! cough cough" Beast boy slowly swam over to her.

"You ok..?" Raven swam by him and got out, sitting on a rock near by. Beast boy went after her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Rae, I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Raven turned away from him and then frowned.

"Riiight, I am sure you didn't…" Beast boy sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Please please please!" He begged and she slowly turned towards him.

"Ok...but do it again and I swear!" Beast boy squeezed her and then poked her side.

"Hey!" she screamed and jumped off the rock.

"Aw come on Rae…don't tell me you're ticklish!" he smirked at her. She smiled and laughed.

"That was unfair…I wasn't ready."

"Oh really?" he said and walked towards her. "So if you were ready, it wouldn't tickle?" She started to back up but was caught on the arm.

"Yeah…that is EXACTLY what I am saying!" she said as she looked him in the eye.

He slowly pulled her close and began to tickle her. Raven had held it in for a while but couldn't afterwards. She began to laugh and try to get free.

"Say I was right and you were wrong Rae or I won't let you go!" he said laughing.

"You were right and I was wrong!" she screamed and dropped to the ground.

He sat down next to her and watched her catch her breath. "That is what I thought." He said, acting all smart.

"Oh shut-up!" she said and lay down onto the sand. He watched as her chest rose and fell. He noticed how her bikini matched her figure and hugged her every curve. When she sat up, she turned bright red when she saw him looking at her chest. It was like he hadn't noticed she was still alive.

She cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"Huh" he asked completely oblivious to what had just happened. She didn't say anything and just got up and grabbed her towel. He did the same and together they walked back to the tower.

When they were inside, she was walking towards her room when he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw him standing right behind her.

"Thanks for the swim…" she choked out before getting lost in his eyes.

"Your welcome…" he replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

As they leaned in to kiss for the second time that day, they were so rudely interrupted by Robin and Star.

"Uh…hi guys…what are you two...uh…doing…?" asked Robin, slightly confused.

"I was just heading to my room," said Raven.

"Yeah, me too!" said Beast boy and they both quickly ran to their rooms and shut their doors.

Robin just stood there still confused.

"Ooook…? Ready to get to decorating Star…?" he asked turning towards his girlfriend.

"Only if I can make the cake!" she replied jumping for joy.

Robin just rolled his eyes and walked into the main room, Star following close behind.


	3. Back to herself

Raven opened her door slowly and walked out. She had just taken her shower so her hair was a little wet. As she made her way down the hall, she heard laughter coming from the living room. She went through the doors and followed the sound. When she was completely in the living room, she didn't see anyone and started to walk away when she heard it again. She followed the sound again and realized it was coming from outside the door. She walks over and opens it, revealing two blonde girls.

"Hi, does Beast boy live hear?" says one of the girls and the other laughs. "And you are..?" says Raven irritated.

"Oh! Sorry girl! My names Ashley and this is Shamae. We met Beast boy in town one day and we were hooked. He invited us over for an hour to show us around. You don't mind do you?"

Raven eyed them both and then shook her head.

"Um, no...follow me…" She led them to his room. "Beast boy?" Raven knocked hard and Beast boy answered.

"What..? Oh! Hey Ashley! Hey Shamae! What's up?" Raven turned around and headed for the kitchen. "Raven wait!" Beast boy said, walking towards her. Where are you going?"

Raven whipped around and looked at him. Ever since she was able to feel, she had been able to act normal. But he just triggered her old self. "Why the hell do you need me?" she asked. You tried to kiss me and then went and got two dumb, tan, blonde chicks."

Beast boy looked her in the eyes angrily.

"You don't know them Raven! You don't know anything about them! So don't judge them!" Beast boy looked at them and back to Raven. "Why can't you just be nice for once?"

Raven got angrier by the second.

"Nice? I have been nice for two years without being rude! But you just had to be a pain in the ass and say that! I hate how you always accuse me of stuff! Just because I am not a certain way doesn't mean you have to hate me for it! I am different and I always will be! So if you don't like it, leave!"

Raven walked off into her room and slammed the door. Beast boy turned towards the two girls who were standing in shock behind him.

"Uh…we gotta go. Right Ashley?" said Shamae slowly backing away. "Yeah! We do…sorry…" said Ashley and they were quickly gone.

boy knocked on Ravens door and there was no sound. He knocked harder and hears a sigh.

"What…?" Raven said, sitting on the end of her bed. "Rae, I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I just didn't see why you got so worked up over it."

Raven couldn't take it anymore and went to the door. "I got worked because you were pretty much asking me why I wasn't normal. Beast boy, you put me back to where I was…when I was never allowed to feel of think on my own. When I constantly had to calm my emotions down before they tore you to bits…I hate being like this but you had to ask me that stupid question and now we are arguing." Beast boy looked at the floor.

"Raven…my point was that you have to stop judging people."

"Why!?" she asked in a harsh tone. "So they can just make fun of me? Is that what you want Beast boy, for them to completely treat me different?!" She just stared at Beast boy.

"But…you are different Raven…" Beast boy walked away slowly.

Raven went back into her room and sat on her bed and started to meditate.

Two hours later, she walked out of her room with her Edger Allen Poe book. She sat down in the living room and began to read. But soon after, she got lost in her mind. She couldn't imagine why she had become this way. She was able to feel and think freely and then all of a sudden, she was like her old self. She knew that it would last for a while and so she just lay back, taking what came to her.

She noticed Robin and Starfire in the kitchen flirting, and Robin watching closely while Starfire follow the directions on the back of the cake mix box, making sure she didn't put anything unknown into it. Raven sighed and sat back slowly and then shot up when Cyborg tapped her on the shoulder.

"Holy crap! Why did you sneak up on me like that!?" she asked, calming down and then sitting back down. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were ok…."

Raven shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asks, smiling slightly. Raven nodded and began to tell her long story.

Sorry it was so short guys, I had to go. I will have the next chapter up this week k? And if you don't like my story, sorry. Peace! HeartofRaven


	4. Letting It Out

Raven had finished her story and waited for Cyborg's response. He was speechless. He had known raven a long time and for her to react like this was old news. But he couldn't figure out why she hated those blonde girls.

'Could she be in strong like with him?' he thought but shook the idea away. He knew that Raven and Beast boy could never have a relationship, it would be too hard. Cyborg looked at Raven and smiled.

"Rae, you should really realize what you were saying." Raven looked at him as if he had taken Beast boy side. "What are you saying Cyborg!? That I should apologize for something he said? I will not…." Raven opened her book and began to read.

Cyborg just looked at her, shook his head, and turned away. He couldn't understand. Why couldn't she see how different he was? She may think it is hard to be a complete Goth and have people think you're creepy, but he was green! He was half animal…and he would never change. But she had the ability and she could use it any time.

He slowly walked out of the room and went into the hall, only to find Beast boy sitting in the hall holding his head in his hands.

"Hey…" said Cyborg slowly and sat next to him. Beast boy lifted his head and set it back into his hands. Couldn't Cyborg see that he was upset?

He looked the floor for a while until he heard Cyborg stand up and begin to walk away. Beast boy quickly looked up and said, "She hates me."

Cyborg turned around and looked at the ground. "No she doesn't BB…she really cares about you but you should really watch what you say around her. You triggered her past self…and to do that is very bad. Beast boy had anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"You don't think I know that? Look, what I said to her, I meant. She just didn't get my point." He went to turn around but heard Cyborg's voice.

"Oh please Beast boy! Don't give me this crap! She understood perfectly and you know that. She didn't like those girls because you had made a move at her and then you went off and got to chicks. She felt replaced. Like since you couldn't have her, you could take someone easier, two people for that matter. So don't go saying that she didn't get you because really, you didn't get her."

Cyborg walked off without looking back. He knew perfectly well that what came out of his mouth was true, so he had nothing else to say to him.

Beast boy slammed his fist into the wall in anger. He knew that what Cyborg said was true in every way, but he couldn't think of a way to apologize to Raven. He also knew that it would be very hard to get on Raven's good side again, but he had to try.

He walked into his room for a few minutes and came out dresses in his swim trunks. He went down to the pool and started to swim around, thinking the whole time. He went under the water and saw a figure above him, standing on the side of the pool, but he just pretended not to notice. He knew it would most likely be Robin but he didn't feel like listening to one of his lectures.

He swam to the top and was about to go back under after his quick breath when he heard a familiar voice. "I heard what you guys were saying back there…" Beast boy whipped around to see Raven standing close by. She was looking at the ground but he could still se her hurt eyes no mater how far he was from her.

He walked (more like swam in a walking motion) towards where Raven was standing. Raven slowly sat down and looked at him.

"Rae, I am…sorry for what I said back there. I just…" he said but was cut off by Raven.

"I no your sorry…but Beast boy, you take matters way to seriously…you took everything to far. I guess I shouldn't have thought of myself as the only one in the world who was different, but I have my reasons. I mean, no normal guy will ever have feelings for me. I will always be loved by Goths and I know that would be nice and all, but, it wouldn't be what I want." Raven slowly looked back down at the ground.

Beast boy took this time to talk.

"Raven, you know that you're different, but I am the same way. I mean, do you honestly think a hot girl from the city would go out with a halfa?"

Raven shook her head no and looked up at him.

"I guess, life isn't always fair huh?" she said, and smiled a sympathetic smile.

"I guess not," he responded. "But, sometimes swimming helps!"

Beast boy grabbed Raven hand and pulled her into the pool. He started laughing till he saw her face.

"Beast boy! I am going to kill you!" she said slowly walking towards him with and evil frown on her face. "Raven…it was just a joke!" said Beast boy backing up. "But first," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "This is for being a great guy and apologizing."

She slowly got out of the pool, got a towel, and walked out of the room.

Beast boy sat there with his hand on the spot where she kissed him. He quickly got out and ran out towards Raven.

"Raven, wait…" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. He slowly leaned in and…

Lol, find out what happened later. But first, REVIEW!

HeartOfRaven


	5. Telling the truth

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. HeartOfRaven

…………………………………………………………………………...

Beast boy leaned in and then Cyborg walked in. "He y'all! I was just out in town getting stuff for the T-car when, wait…you read the note. Anyways, I-wait a minute! Did you just almost kiss Raven!?"

Raven blushes and puts her hood over her head and sinks through the floor. Beast boy looks up at Cyborg and rolls his eyes. Cyborg was almost completely lost and so he takes his chance in talking.

"Uh, what is with Raven?" Beast boy looks at him and frowns.

"She went back to her normal self and I almost ended it but then you just scared her off," Beast boy said and walked past Cyborg.

"Well, how was I supposed to know!?" he asked looking innocent.

"Ugh! Never mind dude!" Beast boy say walking away fast. Cyborg just shrugged and walked away.

Raven made it to her room and sat on her bed. That was to close. For some reason, she was afraid of kissing Beast boy now. It was like, whenever they got really close, her stomach would tighten. She wanted to make it work between them but she felt that she would never go back to her other self. The part of her that made her feel normal. She was about to open her door and go out when there was a knock. She had expected Beast boy coming to tell her he was sorry for the interruption, but instead, it was Starfire.

"Raven, it is time to do the celebrating for the day of birth!"

Raven nodded and followed Starfire into the living room, all the while, being quiet while passing Beast boy's door.

When all the Titans besides Beast boy, were in the living room, Robin pressed the emergency button and turned off the lights. Beast boy ran out of his room and into the living room where he was surprised big time.

"I thought this was going to be a small party!" he said as he saw the titans east and the rest of the heroes there.

"Well, couldn't let you guys have all the fun," said Aqua Lad. Beast boy smiled and went around visiting everyone.

The party went on for what seemed like hours, and there was a lot of music and dancing, and games. Everyone was doing something and Beast boy was having the time of his life. After a game of checkers against Aqua Lad, he walked over to the window and looked outside for a few minutes. He was concentrating so hard on the view of the city that he didn't see Raven walk up next to him.

"Hey…"she said and scared Beast boy to death. "Hi…you scared me a little…"he said, looking at her and back to the window.

"Sorry…I just came to see if your have fun." said Raven. She waited for a response and when he didn't give one, she started to walk away.

"I am…but…it wasn't what I thought it would be." He said, looking up at her. Raven walked back over to him and sighed.

"How so…?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I guess things are just, not what I had planned. I thought something would happen tonight that hasn't and I feel as though it won't."

Raven looked at the ground and back up only to meet his gaze.

"Beast boy…"she started but then looked away and paused. "I did want to go out with you tonight…but…face it. It is your birthday, and it wouldn't feel right."

Beast boy looked away from her, hating what she was saying.

"I thought…" but he stopped. He knew that if he continued anymore, he would go on about how much he liked her and that would scare her off.

"Beast boy, I think we should make a decision. If you like me, then say it. If you don't…still say it. Also, I think that it wouldn't feel right because we would be celebrating without everyone else. And we can always go out other days."

Beast boy looked up at her and smiled. "Are you saying you want to go out with me?" he asked, smirking.

"It is more of asking but I guess you could put it that way." She said, smiling.

Beast boy laughed at shook his head. "Wow Raven, who knew…you and I would actually decide to go on a date with one another."

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to, then I can always find someone else…" she said walking away.

Beast boy looked at her and grinned. "Really? Like who Raven?" he asked.

Raven smirked and slowly started to walk away. "Oh Aqua Lad…would you like to…" Raven wasn't able to finish he sentence because she was pulled back to fast by Beast boy.

As he did this, they came very close and Raven could feel his breath on her face.

"Beast boy…?" said Raven, barely over a whisper. There was no response because Beast boy's lips almost came into contact with hers. Raven became shocked and she couldn't think. Her mind went haywire and for some reason, she became angry. She pushed him away and then clenched her fists.

"What do you think you are doing!?" she asked, and looked him straight in the eyes. Beast boy stood there stunned and tried to move towards her.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you would do this!" she said and then finally came to her senses. She fell to the ground and looked around the room at everyone. She saw how hurt Beast boy was and she got up and ran out of the room.

She went to the roof and sat there with her head in her hands.

"What is happening to me?" she thought. "I just exploded out of no where and it was like I had no control over my body."

"You don't…" said a voice in her head.

Raven shook with fear before answering. "Who…who are you…?"

"I am Cerebellum. I control your thoughts." said the voice.

"Then, how did you control my actions?" asked Raven.

"Well, I have control of it all. You thoughts are what tell you how to react to things. When you went to kiss your friend, I told you it was gross and rude, and you took it from there. You thought of it the way I did and you took matters into your own hands."

Raven became angry. "Why are you doing this to me?" The voice laughed and then spoke again.

"I am doing this for your own good. You know you're not supposed to love Raven. But you deny it whenever you can. I am just here to help you remember."

Raven sat in silence before speaking. "I will not let you control my feelings. This is my life, and I will do whatever I want with it. You cannot control me!"

The voice spoke softly but with a force.

"Raven, I am a part of you. You do control me, but I control everything else."

Raven was now confused. "What are you talking about? I thought you just said you were in control." The voice laughed. "I am, but only of your thoughts. You can tell me what you want to do, whenever. But I may mix up your words a little bit to fit my needs." Raven rolled her eyes. "Ok, here is one for you to mix up. Control me one more time, and I will destroy you." "Oh Raven…" the voice said. "Destroying me would just destroy you. And I don't think you want to die just yet."

Raven began to get annoyed. "Then how will I make decisions for myself then?" she asked, hoping there was a way.

"Give into me is the first choice and the second is to prove to me that you care about all the things you say you care about and if you lie, I control you and you turn back to your regular, weird self again. If you tell the truth I will leave you alone forever."

"And how do you suppose I prove this to you?" she asked.

"I will give you a hour." said the voice.

"Ok, but how many things do I have to prove to you?" she asked but there was no answer. She got up slowly and walked inside.

She went back to the living room and entered slowly. Everyone was back to enjoying themselves except for Beast boy. Raven walked over to him and smiled. "Hey…" she said but Beast boy did not talk or even look at her. "Beast boy…I am sorry. I had no control over myself. I know you may not believe but I am telling the truth."

Beast boy turned towards her and frowned. "Raven, this has happened way too much…I don't know if I can believe you."

Raven was hurt by this and she had to find a way to prove it to him. She got up and walked to the front of the living room.

"Um, will everyone listen up?" Everyone turned towards her and listened.

"Look, I have a few things to say to you all. I am sorry for the way I have treated you guys in the past. Starfire, you're an awesome person and a great friend to me. Robin, you are a good leader and you treat us all like we matter. Even though sometimes, you can take your job way to seriously. Cyborg, you are like a big brother to me, and you have helped me so much and I never thanked you for that. Aqua Lad, I don't like you that way, only as a friend." Aqua Lad frowned. "Bumble Bee, you're awesome. You're a great friend too. Magnetic kids…or…whatever your names are, you guys are…" but she was cut of by Beast boy.

"What is your point to this Raven?"

Raven looked at him. "I am trying to prove to you that I am telling the truth. I really do care about you Beast boy. You're always there for me when I need you and you never complain…well…that much. And even though you're jokes are sometimes corny, I still think they are funny whether or not I show it. I guess I am trying to say is, I love you Beast boy."

Everyone stood in awe and Raven even saw Starfire tear and Cyborg look over at Bumble and smile.

Beast boy didn't move for what seemed like an eternity and Raven became discouraged. As the party began again, and everyone went back to there routine, Raven went to her room to get her gift for Beast boy. She came out of her room and saw him standing right around the corner from her room. She jumped a little and smiled.

"You scared me…" Beast boy smiled and laughed. "Sorry, just came to my room to find something But I guess we are even now. Um, what you said back there…did you mean it…?"

Raven nodded and looked the ground. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. I really did like it…but I couldn't control myself. I…"

Beast boy embraced Raven into a hug and just stood there for a while.

"So, you're not mad…?" she asked, thinking he would say yes.

"Of course not, besides, next time I think of making a move like that, I will ask first." Raven blushed and nodded. The two walked back to the living room and joined everyone around the couch. Beast boy opened most of his gifts in the beginning of the party. These gifts were just from his team. First was Starfire's.

He opened the box only to see a shinny bouncy ball. "Oh Star…I…love it…" he said with a fake smile.

"Oh, that is glorious. And it only cost me a quarter!" Beast boy smiled and laughed.

"That is great Star. Who's next?"

Cyborg about broke his leg trying to get up next to Beast boy.

"Me!" Beast boy smiled. "Ok, ok." He took his gift and opened it.

"This is awesome Cyborg!" he said, lifting out a 'Wii'. "I know! Now I can beat you on that too!" said Cyborg smirking. Beast boy just rolled his eyes and picked up Robins gift.

As he opened it, he saw a small card. He took that and opened it first. It said:

Beast boy, this is a card that gives you a week off of training. Use can only use it seven times, so use them when you really need them.

Robin.

Beast boy smiles and laughed. "Thanks Robin. That was nice of you." Robin nodded proudly and sat back into his seat as Beast boy opened the rest of his gift. "Wow! It is the DVD "The Hills Have Eyes 2"!"

Robin nodded. "I knew you would like it." Beast boy smiled.

"Yeah!" He set the gift down and moved to Raven's. "It isn't that great…so you know." She said, looking at the floor.

"It is ok," he said smiling. He opened and lifted the object out of the box. It was a statue of a green tiger and if was leaping in the air. It stood on a gold platform and there was a small plague. He read it and smiled. It said:

For a great friend who I care for so much.

Love Raven.

Beast boy looked up at Raven. "Raven, this is great. I love it."

Raven smiled and blushed. "Thanks." He sat everything aside and thanked everyone for the gifts and then turned up the music to dance. Everyone joined in and soon, they were all going wild. Raven sat on the side watching. All of a sudden, she heard the voice again.

"I guess you told the truth after all. Except on one thing. You loving Beast boy was a lie." Raven frowned. "No it wasn't!"

"I know, I know." said the voice. "I was just kidding. I will leave you alone."

Raven smiled and looked at Beast boy. He saw her gaze and walked over to her.

"Having fun?" Raven nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Same here," said Beast boy. "What do you say we go to the roof and talk?"

Raven smiled and followed him. When they reached the roof, Raven sat on the edge.

"So, your 17 now, that is exciting." Beast boy smiled. "Yeah, it is." He paused and looked at Raven expression before speaking again. "Look Rae, if you don't want me to leave when I am 18, I can stay." Raven looked up quickly.

"Beast boy, that isn't me decision. It is yours and I think you should make it. Besides, not like you will lose anything."

He looked up and his eyes got locked with hers. "Except for you. Rae…I love you." He said.

"Really…?" she asked. Beast boy nodded and Raven smiled. He slowly leaned forward to where his mouth was at her ear before he spoke.

"May I kiss you?" Raven slowly let out a yes and as he got really close, they were interrupted…again. "Raven…?" Raven turned around and saw Starfire. "Yes Star?" she said a little annoyed. "Are you and Beast boy together?" Raven looked at Beast boy and will a questioning look. "Um…are we…?"

……………………………………………………………………………

Hey guys! Read and Review and I will continue. Enjoy ok! C ya!

HeartOfRaven


	6. Out With The New, In With The Old

Hey guys. I know that was a bad ending for a story so I am making one more chapter k? Or more…XD. Hope you like it!

HeartOfRaven

……………………………………………………………………………..

Beast boy was about to answer Ravens question when all of a sudden, Starfire spoke again. "I saw how Raven confessed her true feelings towards Beast boy and I need help so that I may do the same for Robin." Raven smirked. 'I knew you liked him." "Yeah, it was so obvious." said Beast boy. "So you will help me?" "Sure star, no problem." Starfire smiled at the two and then left.

"That was…fun." said Raven sarcastically. "Suuuure…" said Beast boy. "Are you ready to go back in?" Raven nodded and the two descended back to the living room.

After the cake had been eaten, the games had been played, and the gifts opened, everyone went home. Beast boy stood at the door and told everyone good-bye. He closed the door after the last person had walked out, and he turned around.

"Wow, this place is pretty clean. They like to party but are still respectful." Robin rolled his eyes and laughed. All the titans helped pick up a few things and then went to bed.

Around twelve at night, Raven walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, almost tripping on her way in. She couldn't sleep knowing that she and Beast boy were very close by each other. She stopped by the stove and put some water on and got out a mug. She made herself some tea and sat down at the table and began to blow the steam off her drink. She heard a noise and turned around quickly but she only saw Beast boy.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, turning back to her hot beverage.

"I am just…well…I thought that maybe I…I couldn't sleep." He said, not knowing what he wanted to say. Raven smiled and walked to the cupboard for a packet of sugar.

"Well, you can stay here…if you want." Beast boy nodded and headed to the sink next to Raven and got a glass of water.

"So, why are you up?" he asked looking down at Raven who was pouring the Sugar into her cup. "I… didn't want to sleep." Beast boy looked at her and laughed. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you want to sleep?" Raven quit pouring the sugar in and looked at the floor.

"I thought that if I slept…I would wake up and this would all be a dream. That, you never said you loved me, and we would never get to be anything more than friends." Beast boy lifted her head so that their eyes would meet.

"Raven…" but he didn't finish. He quickly connected their lips. Raven's knee's buckled and she fell harder into Beast boy. He quickly held her securely so that she couldn't fall. He leaned in more and Raven was now up against the counter. She was searching for a place to put her hands and then accidentally knocked her tea on the floor. Beast boy pulled away when he heard the crash.

"What was that?" Raven was out of breath and tried to speak but couldn't. She leaned down and picked up the broken cup and set all the pieces into the trash. She got towel and went to clean up the mess but heard Beast boy talk.

"Did you know that we tried to kiss like three or four times?" Raven nodded and blushed.

"Want to do it again?" Raven turned and smiled. "Sure…" Beast boy quickly grabbed her and kissed her again. This time, he didn't let go. They kissed all the way to the couch and they both sat down.

Beast boy…slow...down." said Raven.

"I need…to breath." Beast boy stopped and fell back on the couch.

"Whoa…that was…great." Raven did the same. "I know." Beast boy sat up slowly and looked out the window. "Um, does…this mean…we are going…out?" Raven blushed.

"I guess…" Beast boy wanted to jump for joy but didn't just yet. He wanted to make this moment last forever, but he knew that it would be over soon. "Raven…this is…weird." Raven looked up thinking that he was saying what she never wanted to hear, and so soon.

"What is…?" Beast boy saw how hurt she was and quickly corrected himself making sure he said it right this time.

"I mean, it is weird how one minute, we are friends and the next we are together." Raven sighed. She was glad that he wasn't breaking her heart but she didn't understand how it was weird."Um…I still don't get it." Beast boy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, we always fought and we so rude to each other all the time. I remember when you used to slap me or tell me I was and idiot. I also remember when you got jealous of Terra and I."

Raven looked at the floor and smiled. She always hated Terra and now she had what Terra always wanted.

"But you're not that way now. You act as though I really do matter and you treat me the same as everyone else…well…most of the time. But that is not my point. My point is, we have gotten closer and it feels so different from what I was used to. I know I wanted to leave on my next birthday, but even if we brake up in the future, I could never leave you. I see how much I care for you and how much you matter to me that I would die without you."

Raven was on the verge of tears and held them in. "Wow…I…guess I feel the same way."

Beast boy smiled and hugged Raven. He held her close and rubbed her back.

"I love you Raven." Raven sighed. "I love you too…" Raven heard a noise and quickly pulled away from Beast boy.

"Hello?" she asked slowly getting up, Beast boy following.

"Um, Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Star?"

Starfire went and stood next to Raven. "I tried to tell friend Robin my sincere feelings and the words would not come out." Raven laughed slightly and smiled. "Star…what did you want to say?" Star looked at the ground.

"Well, I wanted to say something like: "You're suit looks very nice on you." Beast boy tried not to laugh and Raven just smirked.

"Star, I thought you wanted your feelings to come out. That is just a complement." Star began to tear.

"I am sorry I disturbed you…" With that, Star walked out of the room, her face in her hands.

Beast boy looked at Raven and raised his eye brows. "Um, what did you say?" Raven just shrugged and looked up at him.

"I should go talk to her. But I want to talk to you too so I will meet you in your room ok?" she asked walking to the doors. "Sure." He said and smiled. Raven walked out and to Starfire's room.

"Star, are you in there?" she asked lightly knocking. "Come in…" Raven slowly opened the door and saw Star sitting on her bed.

"Um, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with what I said." Starfire looked up and nodded.

"It is ok friend Raven. I just was hoping that you could help but I guess me telling Robin my true feelings is a waist of time."

Raven looked around the room, waiting to be free from this pressure Star was putting on her.

"Look Star, if you really want a way to tell him you like him, then, I guess I could help you…" Starfire almost fell off the bed trying to give Raven one of her breath taking hugs.

"Oh thank you friend Raven! This is wonderful!" Raven was trying to breathe and get away from her. "Star…please…I need…air!" Star let go and giggled. "Sorry."

Raven rolled her eyes and got her breathing back to normal.

"Ok, now a good way to tell Robin would be to first get him away from his work. Then you want to sit down and just start a conversation about something you both are interested in. Then you…"

"But Raven…I don't know what we both like…" Starfire interrupted.

"Well, do you like pizza?"

Starfire nodded.

"Then talk about that. Anyways, then you bring up a new subject. Maybe, what your life was like when you were little, and then say what never happened in your life. Like, if you never have eaten Sushi…or…had a boyfriend. Then let him talk to you and then slowly look into his eyes and then I bet you will have it all in your hands by then."

Starfire sat confused but nodded her head anyways. Raven got up and walked out of Starfire's room, and into Beast boy's.

"So how did it go?" he asked smirking.

"She didn't understand a word I said." replied Raven. Beast boy smiled and laughed.

"Maybe you got to into the subject." Raven looked at him and smirked.

"I did not, but don't ask me to tell you what I said because for one thing, I don't remember what I said. For the other, the words are too big for you to understand." Beast boy smirked at her and walked closer to her. "Oh really?"

Raven smiled and laughed. "Oh come on Beast boy. Don't be mad just because I am telling the truth!" With that Beast boy started to grab Raven but she ran out of his room.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, running after her. Raven ran down to the dining room and hid under the table, bumping her head slightly when trying to bring her knees up to her chin. Beast boy heard the thump and turned around, seeing a small part of Raven's cape. "Raven, come on. I am not going to hurt you or tickle you." Beast boy slowly walked closer to the table and turned into a mouse. He walked right behind Raven and appeared again in his normal body. "Hello…" he whispered in her ear and she jumped. He grabbed her by the waist and crawled out of under the table, and walked over to the couch and laid her down, holding her hand above her head the whole time.

"Beast boy, what are you doing?" she asked trying to get free. "Huh? I can't understand what your saying, your using to big of words." He said smirking. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to get out of his tight grip. "Beast boy, stop. Really, I will get you back if you do anything to me." Beast boy smiled.

"Not if I keep you here." Raven looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What are you going to do…?" she asked. Beast boy just smiled and held both her hands in one of his and with his other hand, he poked her sides.

"This…" he said.

"Beast boy! Stop!" she yelled, only making him do it more. Beast boy laughed at the sight before him but he couldn't help but want to kiss her at that very moment.

"Raven, if you hadn't said that I am stupid, none of this would have happened." Raven tried to speak but couldn't. She hated being tickled because that was really her weakness and whether or not someone knew it or not, they always seemed to figure it out. "You gonna say I am smart?" asked Beast boy, staring at her small body that was trying to get away. "O…okay, y…your...sm…smart!" she yelled.

Beast boy's hands dropped and he folded them against his chest. Raven panted, catching her breath before saying anything.

"That is what I thought." He said smiling. He stayed in his position of sitting on her as she came back to her senses.

"That…was so…mean." She said, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Was it really?" he asked, smirking. Raven just rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but was stuck under him. "Beast boy, let me up…" Beast boy just smiled and looked at her.

"No…" Raven was shocked at his response.

"W...why?" Beast boy got closer to her and smirked.

"I think you look hot right now so I am keeping this moment going for as long as I can."

Raven's heart skipped as he said this and she became very nervous.

"Beast boy…I have to get up…I…have things…I need to do…" she said, breathing really hard. Beast boy got his mouth close to hers. "Are you sure…?" he asked seductively.

"I…um…" she said but his lips came into her with a crash. Beast boy was now fully on top of Raven who was trying so hard to not enjoy it. Beast boy kissed along her jaw line and down on her neck. Raven moaned once or twice but other than that, she was very quiet. Beast boy smiled and went back up to her mouth. He knew they would not get to serious so he just kept it PG13.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back hard, knowing that she had been captured by his charm. Beast boy enjoyed every minute of it and he tried to take it a little bit further.

He realized that her mouth was open just enough to slide his tongue in and he took this opportunity. As he did so, Raven squeaked slightly and giggled. He did it so fast that she barely even realized it until he made it obvious. As they lay there together, Cyborg walked in. "WOAH!" he yelled, stepping back a few feet. Raven and Beast boy both jumped off the couch.

"We um…" began Beast boy but he was interrupted. "Dude! What do you guys think you're doing!? If Robin caught you, you guys would be dead meat!" Beast boy rolled his eyes.

"Nice choice of words dude." Cyborg pointed at Raven.

"Don't even think about sinking through the floor because me and you are gonna have a serious talk!" Raven put on her hood to hide her blush even though everyone in the tower could see that pink beam coming off of her cheeks.

"Greaaat…" she said before sitting on the couch with her arms folded.

"And Beast boy," Cyborg began.

"I will see you in your room in 20 minutes."

Beast boy rolled his eyes and when Cyborg wasn't looking, winked at Raven. He walked out and left a nervous Raven and an angry looking Cyborg.

"Raven, what were you thinking! If Robin had walked in and you two were in that position, boy you guys would be dead!" Raven just rolled her eyes at Cyborg. "Point is they didn't catch us. Besides…I can do what I please…"

Cyborg about fell out of his metallic skin.

"Yeah right! You know that your choices have to go through Robin first!"

Raven just stood up and walked to the window. "Cyborg…I love Beast boy and I…I just wanted to show him that I really did. I know it is a stupid reason but for me, it isn't. I have never actually loved someone. It's hard when you have no one to love you back too. I want to feel what a regular girl does everyday and when I finally got to, you mess everything up." Cyborg looked at the ground.

"Rae, don't say that. You are a normal girl and you always will be. I don't see why you always think you're creepy…"

"Because I am! Cy, you have no idea who I am, so don't go telling me I am something I am not. I know for a fact that I am different…you just refuse to accept the idea."

Raven stormed out of the room and into the hallway. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath but couldn't take it any longer. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she kneeled on the ground. Beast boy saw her and walked up to her slowly.

"Rae, are you ok?" Raven shook her head and just stared at the floor. She tried to breathe normal, but everything came out in small breaths. She didn't want Beast boy to see her cry, she se got up and ran out of the tower and took off into the city. Beast boy followed but couldn't catch up to her.

Raven noticed how it had started to rain and she felt the weight of the water against her back. The wind began to pick up and she couldn't keep her balance in the sky. She flew over a park but soon was blown down by a gust of wind. She smashed into the ground hard, also hitting a few trees on her way down. She got up slowly and look around, seeing a small figure getting closer to her. Her arm had been hurt by the landing, so she held it and ran under a tree, and sat down, still crying.

Beast boy landed on the ground, looking around for Raven. When he saw her, he made his way towards her fast.

Raven heard someone coming but she could care less right now who it was. She was tired, cold, crying, and soaking wet. Beast by reached her and embraced her for the longest time. Raven tried to tell herself to pull away but it seemed as though she couldn't. They sat there like that until the wind had stopped blowing. It was still raining, but this time, it was beginning to pour.

Raven finally got away from Beast boy and walked out into the rain. "Raven…wait." Raven froze. She didn't want to leave him but she knew that it would just be another one of those, 'Are you ok?' speeches. She began to walk away but felt a small tug on her arm.

"What happened?"

Raven looked up at Beast boy and saw the serious look on his face. Beast boy looked at her and saw the hurt. He wanted to help her badly but he knew that he would have to know what happened first.

"Beast boy…you were right all along. I am different…and that will never change."

Raven turned again and began to walk a little bit faster. Beast boy knew he would have to say whatever it was he wanted to say, quickly.

"I love that you're different!" Raven froze. "You are not like everyone else. You're not stuck up…your not doing what is cool, you are being yourself. Ever since I met you, you have been a great friend. Now, you're a woman with feelings just like anyone else. And I am glad that you have had a chance to be normal. But I never wanted you like that. I want the old Raven, the one that hit me over the head when I was stupid, the one that always beat me in out arguments with her sarcastic remarks…the one that I knew when we were younger. My Raven. The perfect Raven…"

Raven stood there shocked. She had no voice. She couldn't believe that those words were what Beast boy really felt. She smiled inwardly and turned around quickly towards Beast boy. He stood there, soaking wet, with a sad expression. Raven ran to him and hugged him. It was the first time that she felt like she could be herself and not feel different. They sat there for what seemed like hours before breaking apart. "Beast boy…I…" but Raven couldn't finish her sentence. Beast boy's lips crashed down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her back. There they stood, in the rain, in the cold, and in love.

AN: I hope you guys liked it. There may be one last chapter and then I will be starting on my next story. But I need reviews if you want me to continue. If not, and you think I should end there, tell me and I will count up the votes. K…well….peace.

HeartOfRaven


	7. A New Idea

Hey! I really liked the ending of that last chapter! What about you? Well, here is the last chapter…maybe. I really want to make this longer but I am not sure. I will think about it.

HeartOfRaven

Raven and Beast boy walked threw the door after their little 'walk through the park'. They we wet and you could see the water dripping from their hair. By now, it was 7 o' clock in the morning and outside, it was completely gray. As they got to the hallway, Raven was pretty much sleep walking. Beast boy had no choice but to smile at this. As long as he had known her, she had never looked happier with herself. When they were talking earlier, after their kiss had ceased, she had told him that she was going to be her old self, the one that he loved. He was as happy as can be, and nothing could ruin this moment for him; no one, but Robin.

"Where have you two been?" raven slowly turned around while Beast boy about jumped to the ceiling. "We went out…why…?" asked Raven, looking at Robin with droopy eyes.

"Because, Cyborg spilt the beans about both of you." The couple about died.

"What!?" they asked in unison. Robin just smirked. "Yep…and I want you to know that it is ok."

Beast boy turned to Raven and grinned.

"Really?" asked Raven, trying not to loose her mind. Robin nodded his head and began to walk away.

"If you need me, I will be in my room." As soon as he was threw the doors, Raven leaned against the wall.

"I can't make it to my room…" Beast boy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Allow me to help."

He slowly picked her up and carried her to her room. He set her on her bed, but took off her cape for her, setting it at the foot of her bed. Raven rolled over and grabbed his hand, motioning for him to lie down. Beast boy didn't want anything to go on that would cause a problem between them, including the team. He thought about it for a while and then decided it wouldn't be much of a problem. He laid down next to her and held her hand on his chest. Raven smiled and turned towards him.

"Beast boy, I really want to thank you…"

Beast boy gave her a quizzical look. Raven just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I mean, for letting me be myself…around you." Beast boy kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled.

"No problem…" Beast boy smiled and snuggled closer. He was so happy that he would be able to express his feelings now without being blown to pieces.

As they were lying there, Raven fell out of the bed in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled struggling to get up. Beast boy looked at her like she was crazy and tried not to laugh.

"What is it!?"

Raven looked at him in a way that was asking for help. Beast boy sighed and helped her back up and she laid back down next to him.

"My birthday is coming up." Beast boy smiled.

"And that is bad...how?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Raven looked away knowing that if she stared to long, she wouldn't be able to finish the story because she would be too caught up into him.

"I just…don't like to celebrate it ok?"She asked, starting to act a little irritated. Beast boy leaned back a little bit and sighed. He knew that raven had her secrets but he really wanted to know why she hated her birthday. He wondered why someone like her wouldn't want to grow older. If she was always talking about the future, why wasn't she doing anything bout it?

"Rae, I don't get you." He said, taking a small breath in. Raven looked at him with a death glare.

"Excuse me?" Beast boy crawled backwards trying not to get killed.

"All I mean is that you're always trying to hide your feelings from the world and you never want to express them…"

Raven backed slightly and looked at the floor. She felt as though she wanted to tear him to shreds but thank him at the same time. Sure it was true that he was right, but, he had just promised to let her be her old self. So, why was he now blaming her for it? She slowly got off the bed and walked to the door.

"I think it is time you go to your own bedroom."

Beast boy looked confused but decided not to make a scene. He slowly walked out and made his way to his room. He needed to time to think about how he was going to make this better, and at the same time, throw a small party for Raven. But how would he do it with her knowing all about it. That is when he figured out his solution.

Cyborg…

A.N. I know this was a short chapter. But I have been really busy lately with school. I will have the next chapter up in a week hopefully k? Peace and Love!

HeartOfRaven

is solution. Cyborg...me, throw a small party for Raven. bout how he was gonn


	8. Sorry!

Hey! I have decided to continue the story instead of make another one like a sequel. So, I will start that soon. As you wait for he next chapter, please read my other stories if you have not done that already. And, flaming welcome.

HeartOfRaven


	9. AN: Next Chapter Will Be Up!

Hey guys

Hey guys! It has been forever! Just came to let you know that I will be uploading the next chapter in about a week. Sorry about the unbelievably long delay! I will be sure to make up for it though and hopefully this next chapter comes out great!


End file.
